where's my money miku?
by bobbyskaggs0711
Summary: len beats up on miku
1. Chapter 1

where's my money miku?

one day at miku's house miku was in the kitchen.

then len came in.

hey it's me knock knock so uh you got uh you got my money said len.

huh? oh yeah, i'll pay you soon said miku.

yeah, wekk, um here's a suggestion. Um, have the money by tomorrow and there won't be any problems said len.

huh? said miku.

yeah, 24 hours said len.

why what-what happens in 24 hour said miku.

Huh? I dunno, I'm not psychic, man. I'm just saying it would probably be better for everybody if you had the money tomorrow said len.

Uh, yeah, alright, I'll see what I can do said miku.

Sweet, sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going? said len.

good said miku.

Alright, alright. See you later. Don't forget! Nah, you're not gonna forget said len.

the next day miku got out of the shower.

then miku opened the door to see len.

len? Yh, hey said miku.

Hey there. So, uh, it's been 24 hours. Got my money? said len.

Ah... You know what, just give me till next Friday, I'll have it for you said miku.

Oh. Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn I said have it today said len.

Yeah, I don't have it, sorry said miku.

Oh, well, alright then said len. _[drinks orange juice]_ Mmm, that's good O.J. _[smashes glass on miku's head]_

_Aaargh! Aaarghh! said miku._

_Yeah, that hurt? said len.  
_

___Aaargh! said miku._

_____ that hurt? said len._

_____What the hell?! said miku __[continues yelling]._

_______Yeah, that's what happens. __[punches miku again]_ Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, girl ?! _[miku coughs up blood! len gets towel rack, continuously hits her with it]_ Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! _[holds her head in toilet water, miku starts screaming more and len takes her out of the toilet]_ Where's the money,girl ?! Where's my money?! You got till five o'clock. You hear me?! You got till 5 o'clock! said len.

_______You freakin' psychopath! said miku._

_______Yeah, clean yourself up said len._

_______to be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

where's my money miku?

one day at miku's house miku was in the kitchen.

then len came in.

hey it's me knock knock so uh you got uh you got my money said len.

huh? oh yeah, i'll pay you soon said miku.

yeah, wekk, um here's a suggestion. Um, have the money by tomorrow and there won't be any problems said len.

huh? said miku.

yeah, 24 hours said len.

why what-what happens in 24 hour said miku.

Huh? I dunno, I'm not psychic, man. I'm just saying it would probably be better for everybody if you had the money tomorrow said len.

Uh, yeah, alright, I'll see what I can do said miku.

Sweet, sweet, great. Uh, how's everything else going? said len.

good said miku.

Alright, alright. See you later. Don't forget! Nah, you're not gonna forget said len.

the next day miku got out of the shower.

then miku opened the door to see len.

len? Yh, hey said miku.

Hey there. So, uh, it's been 24 hours. Got my money? said len.

Ah... You know what, just give me till next Friday, I'll have it for you said miku.

Oh. Oh, that's funny. I could've sworn I said have it today said len.

Yeah, I don't have it, sorry said miku.

Oh, well, alright then said len. _[drinks orange juice]_ Mmm, that's good O.J. _[smashes glass on miku's head]_

_Aaargh! Aaarghh! said miku._

_Yeah, that hurt? said len.  
_

___Aaargh! said miku._

_____ that hurt? said len._

_____What the hell?! said miku __[continues yelling]._

_______Yeah, that's what happens. __[punches miku again]_ Where's my money?! You gonna give me my money? Where's my money, girl ?! _[miku coughs up blood! len gets towel rack, continuously hits her with it]_ Where's the money, man?! Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! _[holds her head in toilet water, miku starts screaming more and len takes her out of the toilet]_ Where's the money,girl ?! Where's my money?! You got till five o'clock. You hear me?! You got till 5 o'clock! said len.

_______You freakin' psychopath! said miku._

_______Yeah, clean yourself up said len._

_______to be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

disclamer i don't own the animes just bobby pikachu and some villains the story of Bobby Pikachu and the beat the squid out of them squad one day Bobby Pikachu,yotsuba,squid girl,tsubasa and the two love birds kazuki and tokiko were training then bobby etolen came hey Bobby Pikachue said bobby huh oh hey bobby what do you want said Bobby Pikachu sasami and zoey Hanson got kidnapped said bobby man squad thats enough training for one day because it is time to beat the squid out wait who kidnapped them bobby said Bobby Pikachu ripto and his team said bobby so we get to beat the squid out of ripto and his team said squid girl yep said Bobby Pikachu then lets go said kazuki then at chase young's cave Bobby Pikachu and his team were waiting for the izumi sisters and their team where are they said kazuki then konoha and her team came took you long enough said kazuki look the Explanation why we're late is because haruhi had to get her make up said kyon oh right and you had to get your phone said haruhi i know said kyon then Ed and his team came hey guys said Ed hey Ed you made it now i can use my arm to open this door said Bobby Pikachu i heard that shorty said ripto Well well if it isn't ripto said Bobby Pikachue what are you doing here Bobby Pikachu said vlad masters you mean what are me,my team,konoha,her team,Ed and his team doing here vlad said Bobby Pikachu woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof woof said konoha huh said vlad she said and we're here to save sasami and zoey Hanson said yon you can understand her kyon said ripto yeah said kyon ok so you and your team want to fight said ripto how about a pokemon battle ripto said bobby well well if it isn't my arch enemy ok go randel said ripto go Bobby Pikachue said bobby then Bobby pikachu and randel ran onto the Field ok bege- said the ref wait ref squad take a seat please said Bobby Pikachu you two konoha and ed's team said bobby then bobby pikachu's,ed's and konoha's teams took a seat ok begin said the ref Bobby pikachu kick attack said bobby ok yeah yeah yeah said Bobby Pikachu randel block it said ripto then randel blocked it ok you know what i think my luck is coming back said ripto oh yeah Bobby Pikachu kamehameha said bobby ok kame-hame-haaaaaaa said Bobby pikachu then randel was pushed into the wall hey i wasn't ready said ripto ready shmeady i don't care ripto just focus on the battle said vlad ok vlady said ripto randel sneak attack then randel turn inviable that attack again ripto BP find where randel is said bobby ok said Bobby Pikachu then he started attacking ow that was my knee shorty said randel randel after this battle you're fired said ripto Bobby Pikachue finish this with iron punch said bobby ok said Bobby Pikachu then he punched randel then randel was knock out cold randel is Unable to battle the winners are Bobby Pikachu and bobby said the ref yeah way to go Captain said squid girl now give us back Zoey Hanson and sasami said bobby pikachu ok here shorty said ripto then randel woke up what happened said randel hey randel get out said chase why said randel your fired that why said ripto later one horn said Bobby Pikachu and his team later shorty said ripto tbc.


End file.
